Death Comes Calling
by ccrulz
Summary: Mike is convinced that Death has come for him, literally. He goes to Vicki for help and is reluctant to let Henry help. Vicki is worried that Mike is losing his mind.
1. Chapter 1

Vicki sat in her apartment, trying to sort throught the past couple of months. While deep in thought, there was knock at her door, she jumped.

She padded quietly to the door and peeped out-great, Mike.

She opened the door, "Well, to what do I owe this late night visit? Come to tell me something I've done wrong again or rag on Henry..." before she could finish, he interrupted her..."Vicki, I need your help."

She was taken aback, "YOU? The great detective needs MY help?'' She laughed, "Thats, that's a twist. This I gotta hear." She motioned him to come in and sit down.

"Beer?" she asked, he shook his head no. He looked tense, serious.

"What is it Mike? I don't know when or if I've ever seen you like this." She sat down beside him on the couch and he put his head in his hands, rubbing them through his curly blonde hair.

"Vicki, I don't know where to start, this is going to sound so...strange," she raised her eyebrows.

"Something is going to sound strange to me? Riiiight." She leaned back against her couch, curling her feet up underneath her.

He began with a dream he had the night before. It involved a man, or what he thought was a man. The man was tall, slight of build, muscled but not too muscled, dark hair, dark eyes. The man had a weird feel, "You know, like a heavyness or something." Vicki could tell this was upsetting Mike, just talking about it.

"Anyway, I really didn't think much of it until today, at the station." He finished.

"What happened today at the station? Did he magically appear?" Vicki asked.

Mike answered rather shortly, "Yeah, as a matter of fact he did! Now what I thought was, that maybe I had seen him there before, but when I checked, he had never been there before."

"How do you know that?" she asked. Mike rolled his eyes, "He said his name was John Smith, very convenient I thought so I looked him up with the date of birth, social, etc. nothing under those numbers, NOTHING."

Vicki was still confused, but she could see that Mike was starting to get edgy. He got up and began pacing as he was talking.

"How is it that I can help? What is so strange about this man?"

Mike didn't know how to say it so he just said it, "Vicki, it's death and he's come for me." Vicki almost laughed out loud until she saw his face.

''You're serious aren't you? You believe he is death." Vicki searched his face for a reaction.

"I KNOW he is, I just know OKAY?!" he nearly spit out the last word at her.

"Okay, Okay, settle down. Now, I've had stranger things or at least, pretty strange so let's just figure this out. What makes you so sure he's death and that he's come for you?"

Mike looked completely serious and said, "He said, "I"m death and I"ve come for you." Vicki just stared at him and wondered whether or not she should have him examined. She decided to call Henry over. Mike was not happy with that at all but she knew Henry would be able to sense if Mike really believed this or not or maybe if there was something IN Mike that they needed to get out.

If death had come for Mike, how was Vicki going to stop this?


	2. Chapter 2

Henry was standing in his apartment dressed only in his red, silk robe, looking out of his plate glass window at the city below. He was thinking back over the last two months, the best two months of his life thus far. Never in all of his long years of life had he felt this way about a woman.

He had chosen to change his way of living for her-for Vicki. He shook his head a laughed to himself, _You are crazy, crazy in love._ He was still smiling to himself when his phone rang. He made his way across the room and answered, "Hello?"

"Henry,?" Vicki's voice purred back to him, or so he thought.

"Hello there Ms. Nelson, what can I do for you?" Henry wondered if she was rolling her eyes at him as she usually did when he called her "Ms. Nelson." She answered that question, as though she could hear him.

"Yes, I'm rolling my eyes. I hate to ask so late, but do you think you could come over?" Henry's smile turned to a huge grin. "You think you have to ask?"

"Uh, well, Mike is here and..." he cut her off, "Why is Det. Celluci there at this hour Vicki?" Henry's tone had suddenly changed, quickly, to jealousy.

"Reign it in Chief, it's not what you think. He needs our help." Vicki said, in a calm voice, which confused Henry because she usually became angry when he was so obviously jealous.

"HE needs OUR help?" Henry said quite befuzzled. She answered back, "Yeah, I was a little shocked too. So, can you come?"

Henry smiled, "For you, always." He said that purposely trying to draw a reaction from her, "Oh, I KNOW that, I mean to my apartment..." and he could tell she was smiling. He told her he would be there in less than thirty minutes. It was too bad they wouldn't be alone though...

"Vic, I don't know about this. When Fitzroy gets involved, crap happens, you know?" Mike was still pacing.

"Sounds to me like "crap" is happening without either one of us, Mike. This is all you." Vicki walked over to him and made him stop pacing.

"Mike, sit down, you're going to wear a hole in my carpet." He sat down and then looked at her, "What?" she said.

"So, you and Fitzroy, getting serious with the bloodsucker?" Vicki tried very hard not to have a smart ass remark but only because Mike was already upset.

"My love life, such that it MAY be, is really none of your business anymore, remember? Anyway, I don't ask about you and Kate, but since you started it, what about you two? Hot and heavy...?" she just HAD to do it, couldn't resist.

Mike laughed a little, making Vicki feel a little better. "Well, I don't know if you'd call it hot and heavy, but yeah, we are getting along. It's me really, taking it slow, my last relationship didn't go so well, you know, trying to make sure that I'm on the right track." That last statement kind of stung a little, Vicki knew it was directed towards her, but she let it slide.

"I wish you both the best Mike, really, we just weren't good for each other."

"And Fitzroy the murderer is?" Mike said suddenly angry. Vicki's eye shot fire at him.

She gritted her teeth and said, "I want to help you, I really do, but this is getting you nowhere quick. Are you sure you aren't here on some ulterior motive? "

"Why are you so suspicious...?" he screamed back and as usual, as with every conversation between them, it became an arguement.

Then, her knight in shining armour, or rather, dark handsome clothing, walked through the door just as Vicki and Mike were a foot from one another, starting to shout things at each other...

With an less than thrilled look on his face, Henry said, with half a growl in his voice, "Bad time?"...


	3. Chapter 3

"Hold on Henry, Fang down man, we are just agreeing to disagree, nothing serious," Mike said while throwing his hands up in surrender.

Henry relaxed, unclenchd his fists and went to stand next to Vicki. He protectively slipped his arm around her waist and she leaned into him. Even a month ago, she would have never done that, butshe had only recently become more open, more trusting with Henry.

Mike was pacing again and Henry was tempted to vamp him, to see what was going on when he heard a voice in his head, don't even think about it! It was Vicki's voice letting him know that she wouldn't be happy with him. Vicki liked this new ability, thanks to her sister Maggie who was schooling her on things.

"Mike, I sense that you are disturbed, what exactly is going on?" Mike stopped pacing and stared at Henry.

"Really, you SENSE that I am distrubed, well gee whiz, I can see why we needed HIS help!" Mike said with exasperation, throwing his hands up and shaking his head. Vicki felt Henry tense beside her and she tightened her grip on him and shook her head no.

"Mike, he's just trying to understand, that's all. Explian everything to him, just like you did to me."

Mike did as Vicki told him with Henry listening intently. When he was finished, Henry told Vicki that he was telling the truth, or at least Mike thought he was telling the truth.

"Mike, did this man say anything else to you, anything at all?" Henry asked. Mike thought for a moment and then said, "Yeah, he said I"ll see you in three days."

Vicki and Henry looked at each other, "Looks like we've got three days to figure this "John Smith" out," said Vicki.

Onre more thing detective, did anyone else see him?" Mike looked at him and said, "What?! Of couirse, Kate was there and a couple of other cops, why wouldn't they?" Henry looked at Mike and said, "Because maybe your are the only one that can see him, maybe he belongs only to you."

Henry sensed fear, but Mike showed anger, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Oh, I get it, you two hook up, you think I'm jealous and now I'm crazy. Well, you know what? Screw you, both of you! I'm sorry I came!" With that, Mike took off for the door. Vicki broke loose from Henry and started after him, "Mike, wait..." she was pleading.

Henry stopped her, "No." he whispered, "let him go, he's scared, angry, he'll be okay." Vicki looked at Henry, fear in HER eyes, "Henry, you know we've dealt with a lot of weird stuff, I'm afraid for him. Promise me you'll look after him." Crap. Why couldn't he tell Vicki Nelson no? Why?

"So, you want your current "lover" to guard your old one?" he said with that charming smile. She pur her arms around his waist, he drank in her scent and immediately became aroused.

She looked up at him her eyes filled with desire, "Is that what you think you are to me, a "lover", nothing more?"

He grinned and said, "I think you know better..." He kissed her passionately. He pulled back, not really wanting to sighed and said, "To answer your question, my queen, yes, I will watch after him."

She smiled and said, "Okay, now let me thank you appropriately." He picked her up and carried her toward the bedroom, while they explored each other's mouths the entire way...


	4. Chapter 4

The passion Henry and Vicki shared was unbridled. The way their bodies responded to one another was almost magical.

Henry put Vicki gently on the bed and began to slowly undress her. She did the same to him. He bit gently on her neck causing a soft moan to escape from her throat. He undressed her so quickly, she didn't notice, lost in the passion between them. He stood in front of her, undressing slowly, just to tease her. She leaned up on her elbows, completely nude in front of him.

He drank in every part of her beautiful body with is eyes as she did the same with him.

"Damn, you don't look a day over 350" she said hoarsely,with a teasing grin. His eyes bled to black as he dove back onto her, nibbling her neck. "Have you fed?" she whispered.

"I don't need to anymore, I've passed that point now." She pushed him off of her, eyes wide. "You did?" Henry nodded. When Vicki met her half-sister Maggie a little over two months ago, Maggie's husband, also a vampire, had invented a synthetic blood product that changed the chemistry of a vampire's blood, letting them lead a more "normal" life as in no need for fresh human blood. Normally, it would take 4 -6 months, it had only been two. Henry had given up a lifetime of what he knew for Vicki, this was what had changed her so much.

He had given up other women, the feeding, the orgasmic experience with each one, just for her. She knew then that they would be able to try and have a life, that's when she was able to let go of some of her demons.

"Oh, Henry, that's wonderful," but Henry sensed she was a little disappointed and he knew why. He smiled.

"What, why are you looking at me like that?"

"That is not to say that WE won't still have your feedings." She smiled back , relieved because she had never experienced anything in her life like what she had with Henry. It wasn's just lust and sex, it was complete connection. He was her soulmate and she knew it. She knew that as long as she lived, she would never be completed by any man as she was with Henry. She was happy for the first time in her life, really happy she had finally let go, a little anyway.

Henry continued where he left off, gently taking her breasts, first one then the other, in his mouth while she exlpored his entire body with her hands. He bit softly and she squealed with delight. He knew he could bring her with just one bite, but he liked to linger, to make it more enjoyable for her and to enjoy her longer too.

Her breath was coming in quick pants and as Henry entered her, she shuddered, head to toe in pleasure. They met each other in perfect rhythm as always and just before the explosion of pleasure they both felt, Henry took her neck in his mouth and bit.

For both, it was like waves of the ocean, fireworks nothing in this world could possibly match the pleasure they both felt, the love for one another. When it was over, they lay beside each other. Henry stroked her hair, she rubbed his face.

"You know, this is almost like a drug, addictive, " Henry said. She nodded, "I know, and I never want to go to rehab for it, not ever. I need to ask you something though," she became serious.

"What is it?" he said, furrowing his brow.

"Why did you do it? Why did you give up your whole life for me? I'm not the easiest person in the world to be with, I'm sure you are aware of that."

He was very careful as he chose his words, "You are a challenge Vicki Nelson, you made me really work to win you over." She leaned up on one elbow, still nude, still beautiful in his eyes, "Oh, I'm some kind of challenge am I?" she said with what Henry interpreted as a touch of pissed offness-something he didn't want to do.

Henry laughed, "Well, yes, but of course the most important reason is because I have never and will never love another woman the way Iove you. Not if I live to be 1000 years old." He leaned into kiss her and when he pulled back, she was crying, something that did not happen very often with Vicki Nelson nor very easily.

"Why are you crying?" She shook her head, trying to stop the tears. Henry held her, comforted her.

"Was it something I said," he asked pleadingly. She nodded yes-OH NO BAD HENRY- he thought.

"It's just...it's just..." she was regaining control," I'll grow old and ugly and you won't want me" she turned away from him. He turned her back toward him.

"Victoria Nelson, I dont' care about that, do you understand me? I don't care, but remember, if you ever do decide to have a child, you will stop aging, remember? But I don't want that to be a reason for you to have my baby." Vicki looked at him in disbelief.

"You want to have a baby? With me? Why?" Henry smiled at her again, "I told you, I LOVE YOU, just you, only you." She looked down and said softly, "Men don't stay after children come along remember?" He held her more tightly, kissing her on top of the head and said, "I will NEVER leave you, never ever. I give my word, my promise, my life."

Even though deep deep down she knew this, there were still many wounds to heal. It would take more that fantabulous lovemaking and promises of things to make her believe-hell, it might actually take a baby...


	5. Chapter 5

Mike got into his car, angry and confused and yeah, a little scared. He couldn't figure out what the hell was going on but he felt so completely alone, something he would never admit.

He got into his car to drive home grasping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. _Those two deserve each other,_ he thought to himself, "And why do I care anyway, I've got Kate!" With that last statement, there was suddenly a person sitting next to him.

Mike nearly ran off the road, barely able to keep his car in control he ended up sideways. Thankfully, it was late and there was no traffic.

Mike's eyes were wide with fear, "Wha...how did you...where did..." Mike trailed off the question as he realized it was not the man from the station, but a beautiful young woman. She had long flowing blonde hair, peircing blue eyes and full red lips. She was wearing a long white gown, almost like a wedding dress, but simpler, much simpler.

"Who the hell are you now?" Mike asked, trying to mask his fear. She smiled at him, making her even more beautiful.

"My name is Sarah, I'm your guardian angel." Mike frowned at her. "Yeah, right," he responded.

She looked at him very seriously and said, "Michael Celluci, I AM your guardian angel and if you don't let me help you, Barbas will win, he will come for you as he said." Mike's eyes widened and he could hide his fear no longer.

"You mean John Smith, the man from the station." She laughed, "Is that the name he is using? Yes, that's who I mean, but he cannot harm you if you let go."

Mike didn't understand, "Let go of what?" She shook her head, "Silly man, your fear of course."

Mike was puzzled now, "Fear of what? I am not afraid, or at least I wasn't until this ...Barbas came today."

Sarah looked at him intently, "Yes, you are afraid. You are afraid to move on, you are afraid you are falling in love with Kate, you are afraid that you might actually like Henry Fitzroy, the Vampire." Mike again was surprised, "Look lady, I have had a REALLY crappy day and I don't need you or anybody else telling me about me, okay? Or what you think you know about me. So get the hell outta my car, I gotta get up and go to work!"

She just stared at him. Mike stared back, but he blinked and she was gone. He looked around, in his rearview, side mirrors, everywhere but she was just gone. He put his head on the seat and closed his eyes, letting out a breathe he hadn't realized he was holding. "Man, I gotta take some vacation," he said out loud to himself. With that, he put his car in gear and then grabbed his cell phone. At least he could let Vicki know a name, if in fact this was all happening to him...

"Hello?" said the male voice, great, Fitzroy. "Yeah, FA..uh Henry, Vicki busy?" asked Mike not hiding his indignation very well.

"Sure, let me get her," he heard Henry call out to Vicki "phone" which told Mike that at least he wasn't "interrupting" anything.

"Mike?" Vicki asked, "Are you okay? I'm sorry that..." He cut her off, "Vic, just listen, I'm sorry, It's just this stuff, it weirds me out ya know? Anyway, I had another visitor. A woman this time. Said her name was Sarah, " he didn't know if he could say the next line without her laughing, "she said she's my "guardian angel" and that this man's name is really Barbas. Vic, you there?"

"Uh, yeah, Mike, okay I'll get with Coreen first thing. We'll look it up. Did she say why this guy was after you by any chance." Oh, boy, he did not want to answer that.

"Well, that's where it's even more weird because, it just doesn't fit," he kind of let out a little laugh, "She says I need to let go of my "fears". Can you believe that?" He said giving a nervous laugh again.

"What, you mean your fear of letting go, your fear of falling in love with Kate, your fear of friendship with Henry?" Vicki asked, very calm and even.

Did this woman talk to Vicki first?


	6. Chapter 6

When Vicki got off the phone, she told Henry what had Mike had said. Henry thought for a moment.

"Tomorrow, when you get with Coreen, have her look up "Demon of Fear or Fear Demon", Henry said. Vicki turned her head and said, "Why, do you know something?"

"It sounds familiar, I haven't seen or heard from one in a long time, but just have her check it out, okay?"

She nodded and he leaned in to kiss her. "I never thought this day would come," He said to her. She looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean? A woman can't hold out forever, hey, we have our needs to, "she said smiling at him.

He smiled back, "That's not what I meant. I meant for me, a day when I would rather really die, as in burned up, staked whatever, than be without someone." Vicki narrowed her eyes.

"Don't go getting all sappy on me again, can't handle it twice in one night. But I will say this, and if you tell anyone ever, I'll call you liar." He gave her a cross his heart signal and put both hands in the air, "I promise, cross my heart and..." She put her fingers over is lucious lips to shush him.

"I never thought that I could ever or WOULD ever trust a man enough to give all of my heart to. And yet, here you are, ready to give up your world, for me. Am I completely convinced? Not yet, I'll get there though. Then, on top of that, I find out I have "abilities" a sister, a half-vamp niece, a soon to be nephew, it's been quite a ride for me," with those last words Henry added, "Well, I hope so," with a smile. She cocked her head at him and he shut up.

"At any rate, what I'm saying Henry, is please be patient. I'm not an easy woman to deal, as I"m you have already noticed and notated. Kapish?"

"Yes, ma'am!" He said, saluting her. With that, she jumped on top of him and gave him long lingering kiss.

"UMM, as much as I would like to start round two, I have to get some sleep, we've got a case remember? And, you made a promise." He nodded, "That I did and I will get right on it, boss." He got up to shower and leave so he could watch Mike as long as possible. Vicki smiled as she watched him walk to the bathroom then drifted off into a dreamless, relaxed sleep, not even feeling Henry kiss her forehead as he left for his assignment...

The next morning, Vicki arrived at work to find Coreen already working on what Henry had asked about the night before.

"How did you know, are you becoming a psychic goth now?" Vicki asked, smiling at her assistant.

"I WISH!," said Coreen, "But no, Henry left me a message on the machine. Come, look what I found. I knew right where to look when he called."

Vicki came around to the desk and Coreen showed her two things, a computer image and something from one of Coreen's many books.

"What is it? " Vicki asked. Coreen smiled that smile she always does when she is pumped about something new and creepy, "Well," she said, "It's a Fear Demon, just like Henry thought. He goes by the name of Barbas."

"Okay, so he "plays" on people's fears, I guess, right?" Vicki said pacing somewhat, wondering what she would tell Mike.

"If that were all, it would be easy, but that's not it." Coreen responsded. "It's a little more...serious than that," she said looking down at the book.

"What do you mean it's more serious than that?" Vicki made her way back to Coreen's desk and looked at what she was reading, but Coreen read aloud for her..."Barbas, the Demon of Fear, seeks those who have multiple fears, choosing his prey carefully. Barbas chooses his victims carefully, feeding off of the fears. He gets close to them and makes their fear escalate to the point of ..."Coreen didn't get to finish as Vicki read herself.."Death"...


	7. Chapter 7

Vicki look very, very disturbed, upset, something Coreen didn't see very often.

"So, what you're saying is, this Barbas scares people to death, basically?" Vicki said with a small shrug.

Coreen nodded, "Seems that way. Why is it after the detective? He doesn't seem like a fearful man to me."

Vicki sighed, "He's not,"she said nodding her head no, "I think he's hiding something from me, in fact, I know he is and I'm going to find out what it is." Vicki headed into her office and started tp pick up the phone, but before she could, it rang.

Coreen answered it and said, "Sure, hang on," she held the phone towards Vicki, Vicki mouthed "who is it," and Coreen mouthed back "Maggie" and raised her eyebrows. "Transfer it in here," Vicki said, with a little smile. Damn, she'd been doing a lot of that lately! She was NOT going soft, not now, she thought to herself.

"Hey, Maggie, what's up?" Vicki said cheerfully.

"Hmm, seems like I should be asking you that, huh?" Vicki smiled into the phone, "Is that supposed to be cryptic and what exactly do you know?''

Vicki could tell that Maggie was smiling on the other end, "Well, let's just say, our connection gets stronger by the day, I know you can tell." Vicki could, although she wasn't ready to admit it yet.

"Umm, not so much yet, but I'm sure it will come." was her answer, Maggie of course, was not buying it.

"Yeah, uh-huh, anyway, I called for two reasons. One, I'm having a baby shower and I'd really love it if you could come. Two, I wanted to give you a little insight on the case."

That definitely got Vicki's attention, moreso than the first question. "How do you...never mind, what's the insight?"

"Well, you know how when you, Tori and I linked and we had the positive energy going?" Vicki remembered, it was strange, but she remembered.

"You can create that without me, not as strongly, but you can still do it. The more you practice, the better you'll get. Because this is a demon you are dealing with, your marks will "kick in" so to speak, but you'll be able to channel them in a different direction." She didn't even want to know how she knew this but maybe it would help.

"I don't know if I can do that. How? I mean, without you two, is that possible?"

"Oh yeah, it's possible. You've got a conduit with you." Maggie replied.

"What?" A conduit, who? Maggie answered for her, as if she heard her, scary," Henry"

Henry?? "Whoa, how is that remotely possible, there's no way, we don't have that kind of connection."

Maggie laughed, "Little sister, come on, are you going to tell me you haven't realized it yet?"

What was she talking about? Realized what? "No apparently not, I'm slow I guess!" Vicki was perturbed now.

Maggies sighed, "Vicki, you and Henry have that "connection", that...soulmate connection. That bond is almost as strong as a mother/child bond. Don't you feel it?"

Vicki had to admit it, "Yes, I guess I do. But will this help Mike?"

"Before I answer that, you didn't answer my first question, the baby shower and may I remind you if you say no, there is one little Miss Vamp that will not be happy!"

Vicki laughed, "Of course I'll be there! You know how much I love that little girl."

"Uh, yeah, couldn't be because she's a lot like her namesake." Maggie snorted, "Now, yes, it will help Mike, but under one condition..."

Conditions, she hated those. "What's that?" Vicki asked, dreading the answer.

"Det. Celluci has to face all of his fears and be able to admit them, that's all." Maggie said matter-of-factly.

For the first time since this started, Vicki was worried that they might be doomed, MIke, admit and face fears? Yep, they were doomed...


	8. Chapter 8

Mike was going into his aparment when Henry arrived. Henry stayed well out of sight, he knew Det. Celluci would NOT be happy to have a bodyguard, no matter that he might actually be frightened.

He watched Mike go into his apartment, take his jacket off and start undressing, heading for the shower. Henry felt as though he were being intrusive so he decided that it was best he stay outside on the landing until Mike was through.

Henry heard the phone ring while Mike was in the shower. The machine picked up and it was Kate's voice, "Hi, Mike, it's me, Kate, uh, just checking to see if you're okay and was wondering if you're still up for me coming tonight? Call me!.." Well, well, Henry thought to himself, smiling devilishly, this could get interesting.

Just then, Mike got out of the shower, went to his room and got dressed. He was mumbling to himself, which Henry could easily hear.."I must be crazy, I MUST be, I've got to take time off...gotta quick hanging around those two..." He was shaking his head when he noticed his answering machine light blinking. He listened to the message and a small smile spread over his face..."Oh yes, Kate, you are still coming tonight..." Henry read a little more into that than he probably should have and decided that if Kate came over, he was out!

When Vicki hung up the phone, Coreen came into her office, a little surprised to see a goofy grin on Vicki's face, "So are you okay?" she asked.

Vicki looked at her and kind of shook her head as if to clear it, "Me? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Vicki had told Coreen everything about Maggie, Will and Tori. Of course, Coreen was so jealous, her comment was, "Why is it always the mundanes who get all the good stuff.." to which Vicki replied, "Excuse me, but I really don't think I fall into that category anymore, do you?" Coreen said no, but she was still a little jealous, happy for her, but jealous nonetheless.

"Let's review shall we...Mike's got a Demon stalking him that kills people by scaring them to death, he's got a guardian angel trying to help him, I've got a sister who is married to a vampire, has a half-vamp daughter and is pregnant with my nephew and I'm invited to her baby shower...think that's been a wild 24 even for me!" She sighed as she finally took a breath.

Coreen laughed at her and said, "Well, I guess it's a good thing you're getting laid or you would really be stressed." The look on Vicki's face: priceless. Coreen spun on her heels and went back to her desk, leaving Vicki with her mouth gaping and for what was probably the first time, well in maybe EVER, at a loss for words.

When Vicki pulled herself together, she stomped over to Coreen's desk, "Hey, exactly what does that mean?"

Vicki had her arms crossed over her chest, not angry, just agitated. Coreen innocently looked at her and said, "Well, if you can look straight into my eyes and tell me that this newfound "relaxed" attitude of your's isnt' that, then I'll believe you. However, I really don't see why you are all worked up anyway, you deserve to be happy." Vicki relaxed as she realized that Coreen was right-she was relaxed and happy and it wasn't just sex, it was true happiness.

"It's that obvious huh?" Vicki asked.

"Duh. You'd have to be blind not..."Coreen stopped and looked at Vicki, afraid she'd touched on a nerve..

"Sorry.."She said sheepishly. Vicki burst out laughing which frightened Coreen somewhat, she wasn't really sure what that meant, but it was better than fists...

The phone rang again and it was Henry..."What is it Henry?" Vicki asked. Henry told her he was on his way there and she got angry. "You promised to take care of Mike for me!" she yelled into the phone.

Vicki's face paled, "What? Who's "taking care" of him tonight?" Hmm, for someone who wasn't in love with Mike anymore, she sure was upset...


	9. Chapter 9

Vicki slammed the phone down, making Coreen nearly jump out of her skin.

"I cannot believe that, I am so..so.." Coreen finished, "Jealous?" Wrong word.

"No I am NOT jealous, I'm just upset that Mike is bringing someone into his life while he has so much happening, and we don't know what is really happening by the way." Vicki answered, nearly spitting the words out.

"Oh, " Coreen started, "Kind of like you, with all of your hocus-pocus stuff right now, right? I mean, like that's nothing to be concerned about either..." Coreen smiled that innocent smile again, the one that really made Vicki irritated. Vicki narrowed her eyes at her but she knew that Coreen was right.

Vicki was exasperated, "You know what, you're right, you're right Coreen." she said throwing her hands up, "I really don't care, I just have a job to do. Besides, Mike's a big boy, he can handle himself. " Vicki smiled at Coreen and went back into her office, slamming the door behind her, making Coreen jump again.

Vicki sat down at her desk again, turning on her computer to look up some information concerning this Demon. _Why, why am I angry? _she thought to herself. Then, she was angry with herself for being angry-arrrrgh!! She went back to the internet, trying to find anything that would help them.

Back at Mike's apartment, Kate had arrived. She greeted Mike with a hug and then he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Mmm, " Kate said, "Just get out of the shower? You smell...tasty!" she asked her eyes twinkling. Mike smiled at her, "Yep, you shoulda been here..."

She giggled like a school girl then got serious. She took his hand gently and leaned into him, "Mike, I'm worried about you? Are you okay?" She searched his face intently. Mike leaned back and sighed. "Yeah, Kate, I'm fine don't worry. I'm sorry I was so..upset earlier. I think I need to take a few days off."

She agreed," I think you do, I mean, we were really worried when you started...um...talking to yourself." He shot her a look of horror.."What? What do you mean..no I was talking to the.. that man I mean, John Smith."

"Who?" Kate asked. Mike looked at her, dumbfounded, Henry's words coming back to him._Did anyone else see him? _Mike had the sudden realization that all of this might really be happening...

Henry walked into Vicki Nelson, Private Investigations, uanware that he might be walking into a hornet's nest.

He smiled at Coreen, she shook her head, frowned and motioned her head toward Vicki's closed door, making a slashing sign across her neck-the universal sign of BAD MOOD. Henry nodded and knocked on Vicki's door, but somehow, Vicki sensed it was him before he knocked. _This is driving me crazy, _she thought.

"Come in Henry, " she said, sounding not too happy.

"Do I want to come in? " He asked her, peeping around her door. One thing he did know about Vicki Nelson, cop, woman, PI, whatever, she was a force to be reckoned with. Even he, the Duke of Richmond, knew better than to put his hand in boiling water. Best to let it cool down before diving in.

"Okay, so this is what we have found out, " she started, very business like.

"That it's a fear demon that scares people to death? That it will take Mike admitting his fears to banish it..." he smiled at her as he started toward her, hoping that might help.

Vicki stared at him, nothing showing on her face. She responsed, "Yes, Mr. Smart Ass, that's it, with a twist, kind of involves you." She smiled back at him though not a friendly one. He came closer and leaned over her, she leaned away.

"Really? Sounds...exciting." He leaned farther into her.

She tried to ignore his scent, his presence, to be angry with him, to be angry with Mike for not telling her how serious his relationship with Kate really was...but she just couldn't.

"Well," she breathed heavily, "It could be, I guess..." she trailed off because he was covering her mouth with his, exploring it ever so gently. He moved down to her neck, nibbling very softly, Vicki trying to answer him, "I...uh...Maggie called..." she couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth. She pulled his mouth back to hers and ran he fingers through his thick hair and she ran her mouth down to HIS neck, causing him to moan.

"Vic.." he started, "we probably shouldn't start that here..." she stopped him by kissing him again..."COREEN," she had stopped kissing him for a moment, "You can go home, NOW."

Coreen smiled from the other room, _yep, Vick was going to be in a better mood in the morning_, she thought to herself and picked up her bag and left...


	10. Chapter 10

Mike stared at Kate, unaware that he was staring blankly at her. "MIKE!" Kate was snapping her fingers at him and clapping her hands.

He was startled, "Sorry, lost in thought." He put his elbows on his knees, put his face in his hands and shook his head. He was very confused, scared and didn't know what he was going to do.

"Mike, you can talk to me, I'll understand," Kate said softly, pulling his hands away from his face. Mike shook his head and had that half-cocked smile on his face that she had grown to enjoy so very much, "No no, Kate, I don't think you'll EVER understand, trust me." She took his hands in hers, "Mike, I DO trust you, when will you trust me? You trust Vicki Nelson, why can't you give me a chance." She looked at him pleadingly. Mike knew she was right, but this was different. Kate seemed more fragile than Vicki. He was afraid she would not be able to handle all of this supernatural stuff.

He pulled her closer, "Look, I trust Vicki because she was my partner and you know as well as I do, if you can't trust your partner when you're a cop, you're as good as dead. " Kate rolled her eyes at him, "Please Mike. Don't give me the "she was my partner" routine. You are still in love with her aren't you?" Mike just looked at her and without thinking, he kissed her, very passionately, very softly, exploring her mouth with his tongue as if they would melt into one.

Kate moaned, pulled back and said a little hoarsely, "You are evading the question, Det. Celluci, " her eyes drowning with desire. Mike stood up suddenly and whipped her up with him, holding her close, pressing himself against her. "Well, is that a gun in your pocket..." he cut her off, "Don't even say it" He took her hand and led her into his bedroom. They both took their clothes off in unison. Kate would never tire of seeing his smooth chest, his abs so rock hard you could bounce a coin on them and those baby blues, looking at her like she was the only living being on earth. Mike took in her full breasts, her smooth stomach and her just-right amount of curve in her hips. He took her in his arms and they fell back onto the bed.

Their lovemaking was always so passionate that Mike thought it was something magical she must do to him. He kissed her breasts tenderly, she kissed his chest, licking in just the right spots. She moved slowly to his neck kissing and nipping every so slightly. He put her on top of him, where she most enjoyed, and they moved in unison, her crying out with pleasure at the very touch of him. As they kissed and rode one another, it was as if the room was on fire. As Kate reached her moment of explosion, her body spasmed so violently that Mike thought it must have been painful, but the look on her face showed otherwise. Mike then followed with his own release and she collapsed upon his chest, both breathing so heavily that it was as though they had run the Boston Marathon. "Nope, that wasn't a gun after all..." Kate whispered, reaching up to kiss him as he laughed at her joke.

Vicki was lying in Henry's arms thinking of how she had reacted to Kate being at Mike's house. Why was she jealous, after all, she's in love with Henry, right?

"This couch will never be the same," Henry said, kissing her on the forehead bringing her out of her thoughts.

Vicki giggled, "You are probably right, but it held up better than I thought it might." Her face turned serious, "It's getting close to dawn Henry, aren't you feeling it?"

Henry sat up just a little, "Yes, I am. But you know, the one difference is that I'm not frightened of it. I find that somewhat disconcerting." He was frowning at Vicki, he himself deep in thought.

"My place is closer, want to stay there?" He shook his head. "No, I have enough time to get home." He stood up and redressed, Vicki watching his every move. Although Henry had his back to her, he could sense her watching him.

"Getting a good look there?" He asked wryly. Vicki felt a flush come to her face. "What if I am, got a problem with that, since you are being slam-bam thank you ma'am right now?" she said rather sarcastically.

Henry turned around slowly knelt down beside the couch so close to Vicki's face that she could feel his breath, "I, Henry Fitzroy, Duke of Richmond, am NOT a slam-bam, thank you ma'am kind of guy. I just happen to not be a day person, yet, and if you want a repeat performance, I must be getting on, my lady." Her eyes were wide with surprise. She grabbed his face and kissed him forcefully, "You'd better have some repeats Mr. Fitzroy or I'll stake you myself." Henry's turn to be wide-eyed...

Kate slipped quietly out of Mike's room leaving him sound asleep on his bed. She had to get back home and she didn't want to wake him. _How can I ever trust you if you won't trust me Mike? What will you think when I tell you? Will you accept it? _she thought as she looked at his naked body on the bed-one long last look for good measure. She sighed and closed the door behind. She leaned up against the door, tears rolling down her face..._How do I tell you the truth..._


	11. Chapter 11

Vicki's phone rang earlier than she wanted. "Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Vic, it's Mike. Can I come over?" She sat up. "Yeah, come on over, but you better have some damn good coffe this early." He could feel her smiling over the phone. _This might be easier than I thought.._Mike said to himself.

Vicki gulped her coffee, looking at Mike, waiting. "Well? What do you need to tell me?" She asked raising one eyebrow.

Mike made a sound, "Huh, what makes you think I need to "tell" you something? Why are you so damn paranoid?" Mike was exasperated and it showed.

"Okay it's to f-ing early in the morning to pick a fight so would you like to know what we found out?" Vicki asked him, waiting for a hell no response.

"Well, sure, I guess, whatever," Mike said sounding defeated.

Vicki told him everything she knew so far. She couldn't explain how Henry was supposed to help, but Mike wasn't liking that at all. "So Duke of Bloodsucking has to help, no choice right? And how is he supposed to help? And just so you know," he said over-exaggerating his finger-pointing, "I do not have fears okay, concerns, maybe, fears NO."

Vicki laughed at him. He was not amused. "Well, I tell you what Detective Brave, we'll see what happens okay?" she said to him, patting him on the leg. Mike stood up, making her spill her coffee. "Dammit Mike!"

"Sorry, but I...I can't take this. I can't take all of this voodoo crap or whatever, it's not real, it's just not!" He started for the door.

"Mike, wait," Vicki went after him, grabbing his arm and turning him, "Look, I'm sorry, but it is. It is real."

"You know what," he hissed through clenched teeth, "This freakfest stuff started after you and Fitzroy hooked up as "partners" so I think I'll just stay away from you two and it will probably just resolve itself."

"Wow. Wish I could solve my cases that easy but uh, doesn't quite work like that." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We'll see won't we?! I've got to get to work." He reached for the door when Vicki said, "So, you never really addressed the whole Kate issue Mike, what about it?" she said, immediately regretting the sting of her words when he turned to face her.

"That's none of your DAMN business, Vicki, you leave her alone." Vicki was angry now-WHY? She thought to herself, this is irrational.

"Good-bye Mike, have a nice life. I know I plan to," and with that, she slammed the door herself.

The dark figure watched Mike Celluci leave the apartment of the vampire's mate. Mike was mumbling to himself, getting more afraid by the moment, _Good, good, Michael, good, I will see you tonight..._

Henry awoke with a start, not his usual. He called Vicki as soon as he got out of the shower. "So what are you wearing?" Vicki asked, surprised at her self, "Nothing," was Henry's reply with a smile. Then they got to business at hand.

"Yeah, Mike's still not convinced Henry. He's beyond over the edge. We've got to figure something out quickly." Vicki had told him of their meeting this morning.

"I think we should go see him now Vicki, I'm sensing something." Vicki frowned on the other end of the phone.

"What? From all the way over there?" Henry smiled wickedly, "I think it's my diet..." With that, he hung up, leaving Vicki slack jawed on the other end. She pursed her lips, grinned and put the phone down.

Mike had fallen asleep on his couch, t.v. blaring. He slumbered out of sleep, turning to find Kate? beside him. NO, it wasn't Kate..."What the f.." he shouted, startled.

"Mike, I cannot help you. You must let Vicki and Henry help you..." Sarah's voiced trailed off as she...well, disappeared. Mike jumped up from the couch, his heart pounding, sweating profusely. He shook it off and went to take a shower to clear his head.

As he stepped into the shower, he felt a presence behind him-he didn't want to look. He turned slowly to see Kate standing in front of him or at least he hoped it was.

"Kate?" he asked tentatively. She looked at him suspiciously, "Expecting someone else?" she asked.

"No, no, it's just..." he trailed off. He wondered how she got into the bathroom and into the shower with him so quietly. He didn't really care though, he just wanted to be, no no, not held? But, that's exactly what he wanted.

He and Kate had a quick lovemaking session in the shower and that seemed to calm his nerves a little. They both were out, dressed and sitting down to eat something when there was knock at the door.

Kate raised and eyebrow and Mike shrugged his shoulders. He opened the door to find Vicki and Henry standing before him.

Vicki looked past Mike at Kate, who still had wet hair. Vicki narrowed her eyes at Kate, she just smiled.

"Can I help you? As you can see, I have a guest and we were just about to satisfy ourselves.."

Vicki cut him off.."Looks like you already did." Henry shot her a glance that said, FOUL, and Vicki said, "Sorry, none of my business." raising her hands up.

Mike sighed, "Come in, I guess. Care for dinner?" They both shook their heads no.

"Mike," Vicki whispered," I think you might want to send Kate home," Mike looked at her, angry now, "No, it's not ME, " she continued to whisper, "It's the THIRD night, remember?"

Mike's faced paled...


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm not going anywhere." said Kate. She said in such a way, that it made Vicki look at her, really really look at her. What she saw stunned her: Kate's eyes had bled to a sort of sky blue, not vampire, something else though.

Vicki started toward her but she could only go so close before her skin started to prickle-magic, she felt it now, that's what it was.

"What the hell are you? Who are you.." Vicki was angry now even though she knew that things more pressing were at hand, she couldn't help herself. Mike had jolted back from his moment when he noticed Vicki's rage.

"Hey, Vic, back off." he said stepping between the two women. Vicki stopped where she was and pointed, "Look at her eyes, Mike, look at her, what the hell is that?!"

Mike turned around and saw her eyes, but he didn't seem shocked. "So, you can be with a vampire, but I can't be with..." waving his hands, looking for a word,"whatever this is.." he looked to Vicki and Henry, who had come to stand beside Vicki, for an answer.

Kate stepped up to stand beside Mike. "I'm a Bruja, a witch, by lineage. Not a bad witch, such that are protrayed, erroneously I might add, in movies. I'm like..." she sighed, " like Glenda, the Good Witch, for lack of a better example." Henry smiled, "I knew there was something about you. I just couldn't put my finger on it." Vicki shot him a look.

"You'd better not be putting your fingers or anything else on her!" He opened his mouth to say something when a sudden rush of cold air came into the room, prefaced by a demonic laugh. Vicki's marks glowed and burned.

"This is even better than I thought it would be." Barbas laughed again and Mike felt as though he would be sick.

"Get out!" Mike yelled, as if that would help. Mike heard a voice whisper, softly, "Let them help you, that's part of your fear, let them help you..." Sarah's voice trailed off.

"NO!! This is NOT happening, it...it can't be.." Mike backed away from the group.

Barbas was suddenly standing in front of Mike Celluci, his hand on his chest. Mike screamed in pain, Vicki yelled, "NO" trying to get to him. Henry and Kate both stopped her.

"Leave him alone you bastard! Get your hands off of him" Vicki said, tears stinging her eyes. Mike screamed louder and the small voice said, "release your fears..you must..."

Mike said, " I have no fears, I"m not afraid..." Barbas laughed as you could see Mike's lifeforce leaving his body, slowly into Barbas.

"That's it, that's it, keep saying it..." Mike opened his eyes, looked at Vicki and saw her fear, saw Kate's fear and realized he would have to stop being so macho.

"OKAY," he choked, "I AM afraid, allright, satisfied,?!'' Barbas faltered, but only for a moment. "That's not enough, Michael, I will have your lifeforce."

Mike did what he didn't want to do, "Please, Vicki, Henry, please help me..." he reached for them. Vicki took Henry's hand and did what Maggie had told her to do... open up.

When Vicki opened up, it was if a warm breeze flooded the room. Mike's fear began to scream out of him, if that's how it could be described. You could almost feel his fears, intimacy, letting go, failure, the vampire, letting them help him, all at once came streaming out into the air. Vicki and Henry had created a vortex with her ability and his immortality, somehow. She didn't know how, but she didn't care. She just wanted to help Mike.

It was time for Barbas to scream, a shrill painful scream..." I will be back, I will come for you Vicki Nelson, you will never let go of your fears and when they consume you, I will be waiting..." he screamed as he disappeared as quickly as he came.

Mike lay on the floor, unmoving. Kate and Vicki rushed over to him. They looked at one another across Mike and both felt it, a pull of sorts, a whispering of a woman's voice. They couldn't make out the words, but Mike suddenly came to and sat up with a bolt.

"Is..is he gone?" he looked around in earnest. Kate smoothed his hair back, "Yes, yes he's gone." Vicki narrowed her eyes at Kate, something that Henry noticed. Henry could sense confliction in Vicki, but only love in Kate.

"Vicki?" Henry asked and put his hand out. Vicki hesitated for a moment and then took it. Kate stayed by Mike and realized that she had blurted out one of the two things she wanted to tell him, and if front of the others no less..

"Look Mike, I've been wanting to tell you, really, but I just didn't know how." Mike looked at her and said, "After tonight, nothing surprises me. I just need some time... you know, to process everything." He looked at Vicki and Henry.

"Thanks, I owe you, both of you." Kate helped him to his feet and to the couch.

"Do you think he's really gone?" Mike asked. Kate nodded and Vicki held up her wrists. "See, all clear, my demon radar is off.." she smiled at him.

Kate looked at Vicki saying with complete confidence, "There is every possibility he will come for you Vicki." She nodded, "Yeah, what's new, "Demon chases Vicki Neslon-AGAIN." not a new headline for me." she shrugged her shoulders.

Henry was very stern, "Do not take this lightly Vicki, you know that." he stared into her eyes.

"I know, Henry, stop being so protective, I can handle myself." she said shrugging his hand off. Henry was angry and hurt. He tried to get into her head and found he was blocked.

"Well, I think we've had enough for the evening. By the way Mike, did you hear a woman's voice?" Vicki asked. Mike shook his head yes.

He laughed nervously when he said, "It was "Sarah" making quotation marks with his fingers in the air, "my guardian angel She said that she will see me again sometime, but that because she had completed her task, it might be a long while, that is, if I'm a good boy. Then she told me to wake up." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm, interesting, okay, well, we'll leave you two. Oh, Kate, " Vicki stated before she left, "why exactly have you not told Mike or anyone else before now? And what exactly is a Bruja?"

Kate smiled, "Well, it is a familial term actually, kind of like "Irish" or some other kind of ethnic group." Vicki snorted, "hardly". Kate rolled her eyes.

"Look, I didn't expect it to come out this way okay, it was an accident, but I was afraid with all of the magic in the air, I might lose it and it would have been worse to find out that way." Vicki cocked her head and asked exactly what that meant.

"Well, if I go full force magic, my, ummm, aura shows. AND with the fact that Henry is a vampire and with you possessing magical abilities, I knew you two would see it for sure." Henry, who wasn't easily shocked, widened his eyes, "Whoa, how did you know I was a vampire?" he asked, very intrigued.

She smiled and answered sweetly, "You're aura and you're smell." Henry frowned at her, "I smell, " he replied flatly.

She laughed, "No, vampire's have a particular scent to the Bruja and Vicki, well, she has how do I put it a..." Mike and Henry both answered simultaneously, "Bitchiness.." Vicki hit Henry and stared Mike down, "No, she has a "prickle" to her that is only in people with power." Mike and Henry both laughed at that description.

"You two are in deep deep sh..." Henry stopped her, "Now, now, let's not get testy here. I think I'll take prickly here home."

Mike was still a little weak and Kate agreed to stay and make sure he was okay. Plus, Kate told them, they had things to discuss. Henry and Vicki left with Vicki still angry, but for the life of her, couldn't figure out why.


	13. Chapter 13

Once Vicki and Henry left, Kate turned to Mike and said, "I'm so sorry..." he put his hand up and cut her off..."I think we just leave things as they are for tonight." He shot her a look as if to say, "I'm done for now." She understood. She got up off the couch and got her jacket.

"There is one thing I would like to tell you. And no matter how things turn out, please know I never meant to hurt you. I love you, I love you so much that I am willing to walk away if you ask." she searched his face for any spark of emotion, but Mike was too spent to give any.

"What, what else Kate, more lies, more deception." he looked at her his eyes empty, tired.

"No," she said tears starting to fall down her face, "I'm pregnant." With that, she opened the door and left.

Mike sat there, stunned.

Vicki said nothing on the drive back to Henry's condo, where she had asked to go. When they entered the apartment, Vicki flopped on the couch, angry with herself for the way she felt. _She loved Henry dammit, she was IN LOVE with Henry, not Mike, why was she so..._

"Territorial" Henry answered.

"Dammit Henry, stay out of my head! I hate when you do that!" Vicki yelled at him. Then she cut her eyes at him and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Henry sat down beside her, started taking her shoes off and rubbing her feet, something he knew would relax her while he tried to explain.

"Every "kind" whether it's human, vampire or magical creatures are somewhat territorial. What you have been feeling around Mike, Kate is territorial and until tonight, I was really, "he put his eyes down when he said this, "hurt. I thought that maybe you were..."

Vicki leaned into him and put her hands on either side of his beautiful face, "Falling in love with Mike again?" She kissed him, "Me too, that bothered me because I'll always LOVE Mike, but I'm IN LOVE with you Henry."' She could see the confusion in him.

"Henry, you gave up, literally, a lifetime for me. Yes, I do still have issues, like you trying to protect me or complete trust, but give me time. I can't give up everything overnight." She smiled that sexy smile that melted his whole being.

"So, what you are saying is," Vicki said, suddenly serious again, "Is that the "Bruja" like Kate, because they are magical, I feel territorial when they are around. How do I stop that?" Henry continued to rub her feet.

He laughed and said, "You don't, you deal with it. It's not as bad as vampires, which, with this new life for me, it's not a problem either. But, I think Victoria, with your, how do I put this delicately, " she said "Bitchiness?" and smirked at him, "No, I was going to say PERSONALITY, I think being territorial is just you, all you sometimes."

She leaned into him, more seductively this time whispering to him, her breath hot on his ear, "You say that like it's a bad thing." He shuddered and said, "I never said that," and he began kissing her ever so gently down her neck causing HER to shudder now.

Mike sat on his couch almost catatonic. "I have to call Vicki," he said out loud. When he called her home number, the machine picked up, "yeah this is Mike, call me tomorrow, thanks." he said into the machine.

_I'm not calling bloodsucker's house..._even though he assumed that's where she was. I'm going to be a father, Mike thought to himself, and the woman I love, my baby-mama is a witch...

With that he said, "Hell of a night.." and headed to try and sleep.

The next afternoon, Vicki rolled into the office after 12 which was unusual, even for her.

"Morn..afternoon Coreen." she said, taking big swig of coffee, which was making her nauseous. _Must be all the hocus pocus last night..._she thought to herself.

"Hello, sunshine, in a good mood I see?" Coreen said with a knowing smile. Vicki only half looked at her, trying to ignore the implications.

"Oh, Det. Celluci is on his way over, he says he REALLY needs to talk to you. Did something happen last night?" Coreen asked excitedly. Vicki filled her in and told her she wasn't feeling well this morning because of it.

"Wow, why can't I be there when something cool like that happens. So Kate is a Bruja? Way cool!"Coreen added. Vicki shook her head and laughed. "Doesn't take much for you Coreen," and walked into her office, to find Kate sitting on her couch startling Vicki.

"How the ..." Vicki asked looking back. Kate smiled, "I have my ways."

Vicki sighed, "I, uh, I need to apologize Kate for the way I've been acting. It's just, I'm not myself with all of this new crap happening. I'm somewhat of a control freak.." Kate raised an eyebrow sacastically at that statement.

"It's okay Vicki, really. I'm here to try and make ammends. I know that you still love Mike but you're IN LOVE with Henry and I also know that my future with Mike depends of both of you." Vicki looked puzzled.

"Both of who? Me and Henry?"

"No, you and Mike." Vicki didn't understand.

Kate explained to her that because of their past together, their auras would always be connected somehow but incompatible. It would take a pure love to break that connection.

"So you are saying that I don't have a pure love with Henry and Mike doesn't have a pure love with you."

"I'm saying that you both need to break ties completely. Besides, I don't know if Mike and I will stay together after last night. You saw him, plus, he doesn't do freaky remember?" Kate said half-smiling, half sad.

"Look, I'll do what I can, he's on his way over now. Maybe you better do whatever it is you do and disappear." Kate nodded and Vicki turned her back on her to walk over to her desk. As she turned to sit down, Kate was gone.

Mike walked through the door, perfect timing.

Boy, Vicki was really feeling sick and it must have showed because Mike asked her if she was okay. 

"Yeah, think I just had too much "magic" last night, kind of like a hangover I guess. I've got to get Maggie to help me out."

Mike sat on the edge of his desk and looked at the woman he thought one day that he would spend the rest of his life with.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing, just thinking. Vic, I've got to say this last few days have been somewhat, strange."

She replied, "You got that right, even for us." Mike became very serious.

"That's kind of why I'm here. Vicki, you know I'll always love you but I'll never be in love with you. We just don't work, you know? You understand right? There can never be "us" romantically ever again."

She nodded and was suddenly becoming more nauseous, she was assuming this is where the aura's were being disconnected, maybe that's why she was getting sicker.

"I know, " she whispered, "I think we both have letting go issues. I'm happy for you and Kate, really I am."

He smiled, "Good then it makes it easier to tell you."

Vicki really felt sick almost to the point that she couldn't speak. "What?" she managed to choke out.

He held his hands up spread out in front of him, "I'm going to be a father," he said, smiling from ear to ear.

Vicki's eyes widened, she grabbed her trashcan and proceeded to throw up...


	14. Chapter 14

"Coreen!" Mike shouted as he rushed to help Vicki. She put her hand up and shook her head no, "I'm okay, really, I don't need your help." Coreen came rushing in.

"Ewww, Vicki are you okay?" Coreen looked horrified. Vicki shot a sideways glance at her, "Just get me a wet towel Coreen and take this, " handing her the trashcan, "the hell out of here." Vicki stood up ever so slowly.

"Vicki, sorry, I didn't know that would make you physically ill.." Vicki put her hand up.

"Don't flatter yourself, studly, I was nauseous before you got here. I told you I didn't feel well, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, so...?" he kind of shrugged his shoulders waiting for her reply.

"Congratulations?" she shot back. Mike shook his head, "Still jealous huh? You know, I though YOU would be the one I would spend my life with, have kids the whole package. I don't know what I was thinking. But I do know this, Vic, having Death come for you will change you." He looked at her for a response.

Vicki was wiping her face down and staring at him. She rubbed her nosebridge, damn she had a headache!

"Mike, I don't know where you have been the last couple of years, but I've had few close calls myself." Vicki walked into her bathroom off of her office and through brushing her teeth said, "Besides, I am truly happy for you and Kate, really. You need to move on. Have a life Mike." She came out of the bathroom looking somewhat better.

"Look, I'm not saying we are going to stay together just because of the baby..." Vicki shot him a daggered look, "So you just get her pregnant, dump her and move on? Gee, what would I have missed?!!"

Vicki walked angrily over to her couch and flopped down, wishing she hadn't after she did. Mike walked over to sit beside her, 'No, that's not what I meant. I will always be there for my child, no matter what the circumstances. Not all men leave, Vic. I just mean, hell I don't know what I mean!! Three days ago I was just Det. Mike Celluci, dating Kate, falling in love with her, leading a semi-normal life, unless I'm with you and Fang Boy of course, " that caused a half-smile from Vicki.

"But today, I've beat death, for now anyway. Beat my own demons, I'm going to be father, Vicki, a dad, you know yourself how bad I wanted that. Remember what happened when we..." Vicki stopped him.

'I said to never speak of that again Mike," she said her voice cracking, "Not ever."

He sighed and took her hands in his, "Vicki, it's been four years now. We lost a baby, that's it. Said and done. That's why I debated on whether to tell you." At that very moment, it hit Vicki why she had been so angry. How Stupid! she thought.

Her ability was sensitive enough along with Kate's Bruja to sense that Kate was pregnant. She had so much to learn! Vicki was not just territorial but hurt, and she hadn't even known. She didn't realize she had tears flowing down her face until Mike wiped them away. He misunderstood why she was crying. He thought she was said over the baby, but it was anger for feeling weakened.

"That's it, let it go. It will happen again for you Vicki. It wasn't meant to be then. I'm just sorry it didn' t happen for you first." he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Vicki could sense his psyche at full peace, finally. He got up to leave.

Mike smiled at her as he walked toward her office door. "Mike?" He turned, "Yes?"

"Congrats-I mean it. I hope that everything works out for you." she smiled an honest smile and Mike knew she was telling him the truth.

Vicki leaned back on the couch and fell asleep. She began to dream. She dreamed that she was pushing a child in a swing. The child was laughing, the higher she went, the louder she laughed. Suddenly, as the swing came down, it was empty.

Vicki bolted up her breath coming in quick pants. Henry was sitting beside her.

"Vicki? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Henry asked furrowing his brow. "Was it Mike?" he growled. Coreen had filled him in when he arrived. He sent Coreen home and had been watching Vicki sleep for several hours.

Vicki grabbed him tightly around the neck. She began to sob, deep heavy sobs. Henry's eyes filled with quiet tears. He cried with her feeling her pain release with every sob. He stroked her hair and tried to soothe her, not knowing why, just doing it.

"Henry," she said as she pulled back from him, "I need to take some time off." Henry agreed.

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go, name it." He continued to stroke her hair.

"No, I need to go away, alone." Henry looked hurt. "Why?" he asked.

"It's not you, I just need to clear my head. I think I'm going to spend some time with Maggie, just a few days. Okay?" What she really wanted to scream out was "I'M LOSING IT AND I CAN'T BE HERE WHILE I DO-I WILL NOT APPEAR WEAK" but she kept it all inside.

"I understand, girl time." Henry smiled.

"Very funny Henry, I don't do girl time, just clearing out time." She held his face between her hands and began to kiss him deeply, exploring his mouth very tenderly, she was really grateful she had brushed her teeth earlier-Henry might not have been thrilled with her right now had she not.

He moaned, "Don't start something you don't intend to finish, I think we've discussed this before." He knew she intended to finish allright.

He wasn't sure the couch would take another round, but things were gentler this time. They undressed each other slowly. Henry whispered in her ear as he lay gently on top of her, "How long will you be gone?"

She answered quietly "A week." Henry began to nibble on her neck, her favorite spot, "Then I better make this worthwhile and lasting..." She giggled as he continued to nibble, biting but not piercing her skin. He moved down to each breast, taking them gently into his mouth one at a time. She wriggled underneath him, begging him for more. He kept moving slowly, teasing her until finally he gave in and entered her full force. This time, instead of waiting until they finished together, he began to bite down on her neck and draw as small amount of blood. Each time he took blood into his mouth, Vicki spasmed underneath him. He knew that this moment would be impressed upon her for quite awhile. Although he could have always done this to her, he never had. Vicki was letting him know that it was definitely worth the wait. After several times of this, he finally took the last big bite and waves crashed over both of them, so hard that Henry thought Vicki had stopped breathing. _She tastes different, _Henry thought to himself.

They lay together on the couch, panting, "Why-have-you-never-done-that-before-might-I-ask?" Vicki asked taking a breath after each word.

Henry smiled at her, kissed her forehead and said, "Because, my lady, that is a week's worth, and I enjoy a daily dose." She kissed him full on the lips and whispered, "Please don't leave me, promise me?" Henry's eyes filled with tears again, feeling her pain, sensing it.

"Like I said, unless I'm staked or burned, you are stuck with me Victoria Nelson. I'm going to miss you while you're gone."

Trying to pull it together and break the mood Vicki said sarcastically, "Really? I think you'll be having a vacation too."

The next day, Vicki was sick again but she left for Maggie's anyway.

"I hope Maggie can help," she said to herself. If Maggie couldn't help her, she didn't know what she would do. How could she handle everything, sort it out, the power, Henry, Mike and now a pregnant Kate...damn she hated being weepy!!!...


End file.
